imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterii
"Razza-frazza!" -Trademark word of the Mysterii, The Secret War The Mysterri a group of creatures who help the Clandestine Order run their business to keep the Imagine Nation safe and a secret from the Real World. Description Seen in only in Cognito or with their fellow Secreteers, the Mysterii are small men wit bandages and suits as their typical attire, very acrobatic and faithful to the Clandestine Order. They don't speak any human or other known language, and the Secreteers are the only ones that understand them. They keep to themselves, so when seen in the borough, they run and hide. Tasks It's not known what the Mysterii actually do in Cognito, but it's a well-known fact that they work hand-in-hand with the Secreteers. Whenever traveling, they work the Secreteer's option of travel, let it be a ship, hot hair balloon, or anything. They also run errands for the Secreteers when asked of them. If protecting the Secreteer or obeying an order, the Mysterii, while small, will fight against someone or even in battle. Ever faithful to the Clandestine Order, the Mysterii also travel with the Secreteers to the Real World when a super fight has gotten out of hand and must erase the memories of the witnesses. How they play a part in erasing all of the witnesses memories are unknown, but when not in Cognito, they are always at the side of their Secreteer. History Not much is known of the Mysterri. Like the Secreteers, their main home is in Cognito, and like the citizens of the borough, they prefer to keep to themselves, running and jumping and hiding away from anyone that comes near to them. They've been present just as long as the Secreteers have and endured much. During the five-day threat of a second Rüstov invasion, the Mysterii worked closely with the Secreteers to track down the Rogue Secreteer known as Obscuro. Jack and his friends track Hypnova in Varagog Village, a Secreteer, though nearly are pushed off her ship by the Mysterii that worked with her. Hypnova stops them, allowing only Jack to board to talk, much to the Mysterri chagrin. Still, they keep an eye on Jack. Time later, when Hypnova is being threatened of being expelled of the Clandestine Order because of Jack, he reappears to her with new information on Obscuro and a way to get back on the good graces of the organization. Doubting him, Hypnova has the Mysterri threaten him to throw him overboard, but when Jack convinces her, Hypnova orders the Mysterii to stay put and prepare the ship to track Obscuro once again, this time with Jack's help. Upon reach Mount Nevertop and finding the SmarterNet, Jack and Hypnova realize the seriousness of the situation at hand, especially when they discover that Obscuro had long ago become a host for a Rüstov by the name of Glave. Hypnova faces off Glave, commanding her Mysterii to split up to help her fight them and the other half to help Jack destroy the nullifiers on the SmarterNet so that he can get it ready when the cure code for the spyware virus arrive with his friends. Together, the Mysterii and Jack track the nullifiers and destroy them in a mix of bombs and destroying the poles in which the nullifiers are set. After installing the cure code and the seemingly victory over Glave, the Mysterii are tended and are witness to Jack's revelation about his connection with Revile, though not much can be done once he's captured by Glave, who did somehow survive. Trivia * It's assumed that when Hypnova was expelled from the Clandestine Order, her Mysterii stopped working for her. * Hypnova is the only Secreteer clearly seen working side by side with the Mysterii. * While not shown, it's assumed the Mysterii helped fight in the second invasion against the Rüstov. * No one has really seen the face of a Mysterii. Category:Organizations Category:Non-humans